


Zombie Cookie! Where Have You Gone!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [18]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Mustard keeps trying to understand the environment around her, and gets some talking done.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Zombie Cookie! Where Have You Gone!

" Uuugh...... UUUGH-"

" Yes, Rockstar how can we help?" BlackBerry shot back to Rockstar's groaning.

" When're we going to get moving. Jellywalkers don't eat anything but cookies so the shops are packed with food and stuff! Plus, we've been here for DAYS!" Rockstar whines, again. These people are weird. I dig it, it's radical how many different cookies can come together in unity. Makes me want to paint! " I'm tied of smoky rubble."

" I guess we can get going after this." Knight says. By 'this' Knight means breakfast, which we were eating. Just oatmeal. Even though oatmeal taste like leaves that got ran over by a truck 1000 times, it's much better than ANYTHING Grams made. Blegh! Plus, we didn't even eat that much, if at all. I lost so much weight it SUCKS. " But what do we do with Dr. Wasabi?"

" Hm, drag her behind the wagon?" Rockstar chuckled. I'd LOVE to see that...

" That's cruel! I'm sure Dr.Wasabi didn't even mean to poison Knight!" Angel said sadly. Grams DID mean to. She had been making that mixture for WEEKS. I would've stopped her if I had seen it. " We should let her on the wagon, you guys are adults so don't be mean to an elder!"

" Who you calling old kid!" Grams yelled. " But yeah! Lemme on the wagon! I don't bite hehe!" She's the definition of a nut-job oh my Millennial...

" Hm... I guess. Just don't touch anyone, or feed them anything." Knight said standing up. " I'm done, I'll start packing up everything." Knight said, saluting and walking off. It was quiet after that. I felt like something's missing.

" Hey where's that Zombie Cookie at?" I say, my mouth half full. " Isn't it always here with us?"

" Oh my, where is he?" Angel sings. They sing EVERYTHING. Cheesy angelic voice... " ZOMS!! ZOMBIE!!!" Angel yells, flying up into the air, looking every which way. Yesus Cripes, don't tell me we lost ANOTHER cookie. I glare over at Grams, she shrugs, I roll my eyes.

" I feel like we're missing someone else..." I murmer, looking at everyone carefully. " Is Cherry Blossom still asleep?"

" Yes. She woke up early to make breakfast, ate, and went back to sleep. She has a fever, I think." BlackBerry says. " That's why I recommend we all try and be quiet for her well being today."  
Everyone nods, and soon enough we're all finished eating, and we clear our bowls. It feels like when Grams and I used to eat together when I was a toddler. She was half-sane then! Talking of Grams, I walk over to her, her waist still completely covered in tight rope.

" You can stop acting now, Grams. We're leaving now." I say. She cackles, and squirms out of the rope.

" It's fun to act helpless! HA! As if." She walks over next to me. " So, how was your time talking with everyone? Any of them stoners?"

" GRAMS! No!!! I only really talked to Rockstar. He gets me Grams, plays by his own rules. As he should! As everyone should! The chains of-"

" Of society are tying us all down, and we must break them! Preach it to em' girlie!" She laughs. I grumble, I know she meant it in a nice way but I didn't appreciate it. " Sorry for almost killing that blond boy."

" Don't say sorry to me! Say sorry to him! And his name is **Knight Cookie**!" I groan. We were finally at the wagon anyway. Not many people were there. I think they went looking for Zombie Cookie. But sure enough, Cherry Blossom was lying there asleep, a small quilt covering her legs, even though she had a skirt covering them. The blanket looked like a baby's. Maybe it was, who knows where they got all this stuff.

" Wowie, that Cherry Blossom sure is a pretty young lady. I wonder how hard it would be to clo-"

" No cloning pretty ladies Grams. No cloning anyone! I shouldn't have to tell you this." I elbow her. " Wanna' go look for Zombie? Or were you the one who lost him?"

" Me? Goodness Mustard I have STANDARDS. I have to do that in a lab. I'll inspect him later. But for now? I have no clue where that creature could be!" Grams smiles. " We can go look for him though, sure."

" Alright, let's go near that brick building." I started walking, Grams followed; towards a short brick building that was covered in fire marks. It looks like it used to be a flower shop or something, because there was display cases in the front, though nothing in them. I'm not surprised that the building is still together. Jellywalkers are only strong when they're against a cookie, and they only want to touch a cookie. Jellywalkers don't care about buildings or anything else, only killing cookies. That's what Grams told me, and I know it's true. At the beginning of this we had a sniper-rifle. And I scoped out and saw a herd of Jellywalkers, they weren't touching anything, until they saw a poor old cookie. Then they went over and mauled the cookie. I couldn't shoot them all in time, neither could Grams. ANOTHER thing about Grams, while I'm still talking about her. I don't know why EVERYONE calls her DR. Wasabi Cookie. You can barely even call her a doctor, she doesn't heal, she doesn't care about your well-being, SHE DOESN'T HAVE A MEDICAL DEGREE OF ANY SORT. She's a crazy lady with a syringe from the Witch's house. (It's not really a syringe, it's an icing bag that she drew marks on.)

" I ain't seeing a zombie!" Grams grunts, turning around. " Ooh but they did!" She laughs and points to Knight Cookie and BlackBerry, but my brain couldn't really process what was happening to them.


End file.
